Harry and Ginny - Brown Eyes
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: A quick little oneshot of my OG harry potter pairing. Ive been doing a lot of drinny stuff lately so it felt nice to get back into some hinny! m for mature scenes.


When the soft knock sounded on his door, Harry had not known what to expect.

It was well past midnight and he could not sleep. The room which was usually occupied by one or more of the other Weasley brothers was instead empty- as Ron was out on patol that night and the house was, for once, not full of occupants. And so, perhaps because he was used to hearing Ron's snoring, or because he was full of anxiety over the coming war, he lay wide awake in his bed. He had no idea that on the floor beneath his, someone else lay wide awake in their bed as well.

Ginny could not sleep; she hardly ever could after a misson. She had only just returned a few hours before and though she knew she should sleep, she simply could not. After tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity, she finally rose up from her bed and exited her bedroom. She could not quite say what drove her to take to the stairs to the floor above her, but something told her he would be awake too. Coming to stand before his door, sure enough, she could see the light from underneath the door, telling her his bedside lamp was indeed on. Raising her hand, she knocked twice, soft knocks that would not wake the others that slept down the hall. She listened to his footsteps as they padded across the room to the door and she could only offer him a small smile as he opened the door, the light illuminating him from behind.

She looked tired, that was the first thing that he noticed. Harry knew she was always off doing something important- tailing various high ranking Death Eaters and getting herself into situations that left her mother crying. But, there was no telling Ginny Weasley anything, and in all honesty Harry knew she would not stop until Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters were stopped. "Ginny," he greeted with a smile of his own, stepping aside so she could pass him by, her familiar floral scent passing him by as slipped into the room. "I figured you'd be asleep already."

"I can't sleep," she replied with a shrug, climbing onto his bed, her red hair shining in the lamplight, her brown eyes wide in her face. "And apparently you can't either," she observed, taking in the sight of his disheveled bed and the book laying open on the bedside table. Reaching out, she picked it up, thumbing through a few of the well worn pages of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , a book he had been given years and years ago now. She smiled at something on the page her eyes were scanning and then she returned to the page he'd been on, marked it, and then closed it before returning it to the table. "You really should be resting, you know, you look like shit."

He laughed at her comment as he dropped down on his bed beside her, reaching up to run a hand through his hair, leaving it messier than it already was. "Thanks, Gin." He replied, feeling his heart skip at the sight of her grin, the smile lighting up her eyes. He swore, he would never get over the feeling he got whenever he looked her in the eye, or whenever she offered him her sweet smile. "You're one to talk, Hermione said you aren't sleeping." Her eyes suddenly darkened and a sigh escaped her lips as she flipped back, laying down on his pillow, red hair spread out like a fan beneath her head. "And you've been working nonstop. I haven't seen you in days." This was true. He hadn't seen her since Tuesday and it was now Saturday.

"I have been sleeping." She said evasively, turning her head away as she always did when she lied. "And anyways, I've been busy, tailing Greyback isn't easy." Harry shifted, sitting more closely to her side, leaning over her until she turned her head back to look up at him. "Besides," she began, adopting a tone that sounded a lot her mother, "you're the one who should be resting, don't you have duty later?" He was still leaning over her and she sat up halfway, their faces only inches apart as she reached up a hand, tangling her slender digits in his messy raven hair. "I on the otherhand, don't." Their faces were closer than ever, her lips hovering over his as one of his arms snaked around her frame, pulling her body close to his. "Don't make me sing you a lullaby, Potter."

Harry gave a short laugh at her comment and before he could speak, her lips were on his, and as always, he was giving in. He returned her kiss and could feel himself stirring, his other hand reaching up to mirror hers, his fingers running through her long, soft locks of red. "You're so good at avoiding the subject," he murmured in her ear, trailing kisses from her earlobe down her neck, his sweet reward the sound of her breath catching in her throat. His lips were on her collarbone and then moving back up to her lips, all the while his hands roaming her body, coming to stop at the small of her back. She was chuckling through their kiss and she allowed him to guide her back into laying down on the bed, and as he climbed over top her their kissing intensified. He felt her teeth nipping at the flesh of his lower lip and he ran his hands down her sides, coming to a stop at her hips before moving back up, one returning to her hair. Her hands were on the move now too, one at the waistband of his jeans, the other wrapped around his neck. "Ginny..."

With nimble fingers she'd unfastened his jeans and he was breaking the kiss only to pull her t-shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor by the bed. His hands weren't done yet though and she felt them slide beneath her, unhooking her bra and throwing it aside as well. His hands were on her breasts then, thumb rubbing gentle circles against her nipple that left her breathless. "Harry..." She murmured his name as his lips moved from hers to her breasts instead, and she gave a little moan that sent shivers down his spine. Her hands helped him remove his pants and then those too were on the floor with her various articles of clothing. His t-shirt came next and then her jeans, leaving them both with next to nothing on. Her hand slipped into his boxers and her palm was warm against the length of him, which she'd taken hold of, earning her a moan of pleasure. Gone then were his boxers and her underwear and he positioned himself above her, sliding into her with ease, his head thrown back as he thrust into her. She was crying out beneath him and he was thankful for the silencing charms he knew was up in the room. He thrust harder and she was arching her back against him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out his name.

It was not long until he felt himself coming close to the edge and and gave one final thrust and he burst into her before collapsing onto the bed beside her, both of them panting and smiling. For several moments they lay like that, until finally she rolled over onto her side, her hand falling into place over his heart, which was beating wildly into her palm. He turned slightly too, giving him a better view of her face, and their eyes met and as always he felt his heart turnover. "I love you," he murmured, putting his lips to her temple as his hand slid into place over hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze. He had, at one time, thought being away from her would keep her safe, would keep her from Voldemort's clutches. That had proved wrong and now that she was safe, he could not help but to want her at his side at all times. He had almost lost her once, he'd not lose her again.

For a while they lay in silence, the only sound that of their breathing, and Harry thought that perhaps she'd fallen asleep. But when he turned his eyes back to her, he could see hers were still open, staring off as if she were lost in thought. He gave her hand another squeeze and this seemed to bring her back because she shifted slightly, her head moving to lay a bit more comfortably against his shoulder. "I can't sleep without you," she finally admitted into the darkness, and Harry at once understood her. He too, could hardly sleep when they had to be apart. He shifted slightly, tilting his head to rest against hers, comforted by the warmth of her skin against his own. As always with Ginny, he did not need to speak for her to understand him, and she fell back into silence, her hand still on his chest. It wasn't long after that when her breathing slowed and then evened out, telling him she had finally drifted off to sleep. A fond smile twitched on his lips as he looked to her, the soft curve of her cheek pressed against his shoulder, her red hair framing her features. There was no one in this world that he loved more than he loved her. He let go of her hand for only a moment, reaching out to set his glasses on the bedside table. He slid his hand into place over hers, only after pulling a blanket up over both of their forms. For the first time in many nights, he felt comfortable, he felt as if he could sleep the night away. As he always did when she was there, he felt like himself. Brushing a kiss to her temple, Harry closed his eyes, and finally drifted off, his last waking thought of her big, brown eyes.


End file.
